


Home

by bbcf1sundays



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Family, Reference to Anthoine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcf1sundays/pseuds/bbcf1sundays
Summary: The things we take for granted: coming home safely to your loved ones.





	Home

The race finally finished at 5pm. He was a good boy - he had stayed for all his pen interviews and the team photos. As he stood at the back, he looked at flights from Maastricht and texted people he knew had brought helicopters to the track.

Mattia allowed him to skip the Ferrari media briefing at an hour’s notice. Even Britta only got a 20 minute notice. She nodded quietly as he packed his things.

The flight was short but the taxi home seemed to take ages. Seb was sure he could run home faster at this rate.

As he opened the gates and walked towards the door, his mother-in-law stood at the entrance.  
“Sebastian! We weren’t expecting you to be home this early.” Sarah stood with her arms open.  
He gave her a quick hug hello. Before he could reply, his attention was got by the sound of feet running around the hardwood floors.  
“PAPA!” Matilda ran into view.  
“Shhh! You’ll wake him!” scolded Emilie before she too, ran straight for Sebastian.

The 32 year old man dropped his bags around him and collapsed onto his knees to scoop up his precious daughters. Sarah began to tidy his things as he stood up, one daughter in each arm.

“How are my girls?” he asked, bumping his noses with them.  
Emilie giggled and said, “Good.”  
Matilda leant on his chest. “Do babies just sleep and eat?”  
Seb walked over to the kitchen counter and placed both girls there. “Mostly. You two were the same,” he winked. “Where’s mama and the baby?”  
“In your room,” replied Emilie, slowly climbing down. Matilda stuck her arms out and Seb helped her down.  
“She’s just doing a feed and then putting him down for a nap,” said Sarah, walking over to the kitchen. “I’ll make some dinner.”

Seb took his shoes off and started to walk up the stairs when Matilda grabbed him. “Papa, look at this pencil case mama let me buy for school!”

Hanna could hear all the commotion from downstairs and she was grateful that her mum had come to help. As she finally rested the baby in the cot, she looked at her watch. Her eyes fell on her wedding band and she rotated it slowly. Once the baby monitor was on, Hanna quietly made her way downstairs. “I’m going to pick up Seb,” she announced to her mum. “You okay looking after all three?”

“She’s got me to help.” Hanna turned around and ran straight into Seb’s arms.  
“You’re early,” she mumbled into his shoulder.  
“I couldn’t go any longer without seeing you.”

Dinner was served, consumed by the ravenous family and the baby monitor had alarmed. The baby was brought onto his playmat where he rolled around, entertained by his older sisters. The three adults discussed names as they tidied up the mess from the day.

All three children were fed, bathed, read stories and put to bed. As Sebastian rested his little boy into his cot, tears lined his eyes. Hanna returned from the en suite and gave him a solemn smile. “Mum said she can take him tonight, if you want.”  
“Is she in the spare room?” her husband asked. Hanna nodded. “Do you want me to take the cot and you can take him?”  
The 2 week old baby was relocated to his grandmas room as Seb and Hanna settled into bed.

“I love you so much,” whispered Seb, the words catching in his throat. Hanna wrapped an arm around him as the tears flowed and he rested his head on her lap. She planted a soft kiss on his cheek and interlaced their hands. “I didn’t want to race today. All I could think was, if that accident happened again and it was me. I know it’s selfish but I couldn’t stop thinking about you four.”  
“It’s not selfish,” replied Hanna, her voice breaking. “I was so scared. And I’m so grateful that you’re here - you’re home.”  
“It’s so unfair. A life lost so young.”  
“All I can think about is his family.” Hanna’s tears rolled down her cheeks. “Leaving without your child has to be the worst kind of pain. Even the thought of it is too much for me.”

The newlyweds sat in silence for a while, rotating their wedding bands as silents tears fell.

“I’m so happy you’re home,” Hanna mumbled, leaning down for a kiss.  
Sebastian’s lips met hers. “I’m happy that _you_ are my home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anthoine Hubert 1996-2019 ❤️


End file.
